Spark of Bots: Smudge
by mamabot
Summary: Son of Inferno & Firestar's early life and then with Perceptor's daughter Mercy. Inferno's death, his baby sister Auma's arrival and carrying the baton of his parent's sheild & duty.


**Spark of Bots: A Smudge of Mercy: Chapter 1**

Cast:

**Smudge** is the son of **Inferno and Firestar **from my **Prime Blood **saga. See **Infernal Fire** for better back ground. **Mercy **is the daughter of **Perceptor** and my OC Laroura from **Perceived.** Strifer is another of my OC's (you can find her in Infernal Fire as well.) **CMO Wroughtiron & Fire Lilly's **story can be found in **Spark of Bots: Iron's World.**

What happened? Uh, see Iron's World Chapter 12. (Should be posted by 4/27/12)

Other junk:

Smudge: I heard the name after a team of real firefighters rescued a tiny kitten. They named him Smudge: a small (tiny) smoldering fire with only a couple licks of flames. Perfect name for a creation of two rescue bots who burn with passionate flames of devotion. Auma I picked up from _Icefire _by Chris D'Lacey we are currently reading as a bedtime story.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. I… I just never thought this would be happening. Well, that's not completely true. I always knew my sire would die eventually. I mean no one is immortal, right? But not like this…._

"Smudge?" the femme voice whispers with concern.

The orange and red mech with white ladder-et winglets spurting off his shoulder blades looks across his sire's casket they carry to his pink and black femme mate, Mercy. Tears are streaking down her faceplate but her expression carries more concern for him. He feels her concern pulse through their bondlink. Although grief grips him, he pulses back that he is doing fine and tops it off with a slight smile of gratitude to her support. Together they look back to the dead mech's mate directly behind the casket with a hand laying on the red lid. Firestar is absolutely silent. Her head his held high with pride and her steps are in uniform with the rest of the funeral procession. The black hand on the casket bears a red ring with single white flame bracketed by Inferno's signature ladder-winglets trimmed in gold. Inside the casket, the mech bears a mark on his same finger of a flaming star of orange and red trimmed in gold. Engraved during their bonding ceremony a life time ago. One of the last couples authorized to bond by the old Elite Counsel… before this war broke out.

Smudge glances to each of the other pallbearers. Moonracer behind himself with her mate Powerglide directly across. Strifer is behind Powerglide optics straight forward having walked this task before in Firestar's place. The last bearer is Wroughtiron. Of all of them, 'Iron looks the very worst. Iron did not want to be a pall bearer, afraid to even face Firestar. Firestar had gone over his poor black helm and had Prime order him to take up that casket handle. Silently the mech complied, but averted his gaze from Firestar. She had given him the honor, but he did not feel worthy. And there he was at the back nearly directly beside her.

For just a moment, Smudge caught his friend's optics. But only a moment. The black and blue mech with red trim swiftly averted his gaze to the red and blue Prime leading the procession into the newly constructed crypt far beneath the Iacon Hall of Records.

Smudge caught the gaze of the orange and rose femme just behind Firestar: Fire Lilly, Wroughtiron's mate. Try as she might, she was pulsing her support to 'Iron, because she knew 'Iron was barely holding it together by himself.

The casket wasn't that heavy with the six of them carrying it. After everything the mech inside had gone through in his final days, there were no fluids left in his system. The road was long though, and not just on the spark.

Firestar finally piped up, "Prime, we need to stop."

Optimus stopped and turned. With one silent motion of his hand, he halted the procession. With two hands on the handles, and a silent motion from Firestar, the red and white casket is lowered to the floor. All but Iron turn to Firestar. She smiles and waves their concerns aside with a flick of her hand. No sooner had she done that, then she swooned and slammed a hand down on the lid of the casket to keep herself from collapsing completely to the floor.

Lilly grasped her around the waist and helps her sit on the edge of the casket, giving a small puff of amusement, "I don't think he would mind."

Firestar smirks back, "He better not." Lilly smiles. Iron snaps to Medical Officer attention immediately and clicks on his scanner kneeling before her. His focus is on her center just between the spark chamber and belly. Firestar gently runs her hand where Iron is scanning. "I'm just a little tired. I'm okay, Iron."

He snaps, "I'm not taking any chances!"

The older femme grasps his chin firmly and forces him to look directly into her optics. He has not had the spark to look directly into her optics since her mate passed away. She can see pure fear in the CMO's face now. "Let me give you a little piece of advice, CMO. You can't save them all. And I will not let you take responsibility for his death. Do you understand me?"

He yanks his chin from her grip and mutters, "It comes with the title. You know that better than anyone."

To this Firestar slides off the casket to her knees before Iron and gasps his helm in a death like grip slams her forehelm to his. They both wince at the crack of impact but she doesn't let go. Knowing he's larger and strong, he's afraid if he struggles in her grip he could really hurt her. Instead he lets her continue. "I wish I had been the one to burn Ratchet's insignia into your protoform," Iron winces at the thought of being branded on his underarmor _skin, _"because I would have reminded you what he told me." Iron relaxes in her grip and so she pulls back a little to get a better look in his optics, "Do your best. Primus could ask for nothing less. You are no god. You don't have all the answers. You can't save them all, Love. Love them, care for them, but you have to release them all eventually. And yes, I do know better than anyone. Got it?" Her gaze bores into his soul but doesn't let him go. Then she whispers, "Got it?"

And then he breaks. The dam bursts open and the sob and tears pour out. This time when he speaks, Firestar (and everyone else) knows he isn't asking for Firestar's forgiveness, he's just releasing Inferno personally. "I'm so sorry. I failed you. Please, please forgive me. I tried… I failed… I failed you… I'm so, so very sorry Inferno… Auma…"

Firestar embraces him tenderly as if he was her own son. She glances up to Smudge to join her. He was already moving over to them we he heard the dam break. Coming up behind the black mech, embraced his friend as well. Lilly stepped back allowing the older friends of Inferno to embrace the bot who felt he had failed them all. Even Prime came over and laid a hand on the young officer's helm in soothing comfort. No one says a word, just letting the mech unload his grief.

After a few minutes the sobbing stops and the bots release their grip on the young CMO. Lilly hands him a cloth from her subspace. He gives her a weak smile and wipes his face. The older bots smile and continue to pull back giving the mech space to get it together.

Firestar smiles and pets her belly again, "So how is my Auma doing, Chief Medical Officer?"

Iron smiles stowing the cloth. With a cough to clear his vocorder back into commander mode, his scanner comes out and checks on the incubating sparkling. "She looks good. You could probably use a booster. You haven't been taking your supplements, have you?"

Firestar flushes in embarrassment for a moment. He chuckles and pulls a out a hypospray. Slipping in another element he brings it to her neck, "Aw yes, medical personal are their own worst patients, hum?"

With an irk of a smirk she softly snarks back at him, "Shut up Ratchet."

Iron chuckles and injects the booster. Then he stows the hypospray and rescans her. He holds her hand lightly and glances between her optics and the scanner, "Please, Firestar, don't make me confine you to the med bay. I… I can't lay Auma beside her sire."

Firestar grips his hand tightly, "No, I won't give her to Ember. I promise." Then she glances to her grown son, "Her big brother needs someone to keep him in line."

Smudge can't help but wink back, "I have a mate to do that, thank you very much Mom. Auma needs to keep you in line now that Dad can't."

Firestar throws her head back and cracks a laugh. "Alright, I give."

The procession wait's a few more moments and Iron gives her a last scan. "Let me know if you feel faint again. Don't push it."

Firestar cocks her head in warning, "This isn't my first incubation, youngling."

Iron stands up and counter-cocks his head back, "Yeah well you aren't a youngling either, femme." Then his tone drops to seriousness, "And you don't have a full spark either."

To this, Firestar must concede. She glances over to Optimus who gives her his own weak smile of support, as a fellow widow. Then a hand slips into hers. She looks to Strifer, another widow. The three share a common pain.

About eighty percent of all widows/widowers do not survive the grief process. Those incubating have a better chance. A reason worth living for. That accounts for ten percent. But only half of them survive the hatching process. The other ten percent survive on anger/revenge but die when that goal is met. There before Firestar were the rare five percent that were able to keep living. For Strifer it had been pure Pit until she met Sideburn and rebonded. Optimus lived for the Autobots and to insure their hopes, dreams and sparklings survived.

Optimus' optics changed as he received a silent com. Closing his optics, everyone knew he was responding to the sender. Firestar took the moment to stand and let the others know she was ready to move on. Optimus nodded his head and took his position at the head of the procession. The pall bearers switched their positions to give the other arms take up the strain this time. Firestar slipped her hand into Fire Lilly's and side by side the bonded-femmes followed the casket down the tunnel of final rest.

~~~ Inside the new crypt the Wreakers awaited. Ultra Magnus stood just outside the room with his hammer out but heal loosely at the neck, just below the head. Inside Perceptor, Drift, Topspin, Roadbuster and Leadfoot softly talked with Red Alert and Wheeljack. Inside the room of steel-Cybertainium and marble it looked like a massive pigeon hole unit of a roll top desk. Except the curve of the wall to the ceiling was in an arch inwards like you would expect to see inside a tunnel. In the center of the room was a stone table-like platform. A work table, resting spot for the casket, any number of uses. At this time, the stone table was draped in the blue flag bearing the Wreakers logo on one side and the Cybertronian Search and Rescue team draped down the other side.

Magnus pokes his head back inside the room and softly speaks, "Firestar needed to rest but they are on the move again."

Perceptor's face flashes in fear matched by Red Alert. Magnus gives them a comforting smile, "She's alright. Just a bit tired. It shouldn't be long now." The mechs nod and Magnus pulls back to the hall waiting the procession.

The marble and steel make the room echo amazingly well. The Wreakers had done an incredible job with this crypt. The previous cemetery up on the surface had been raided by desperate Decepticons. Acting swiftly, Acting Supreme Commander Ultra Magnus had a mausoleum crafted, loaded with the few remaining corpses (including Optimus Prime and Elita-1) and launched into deep space. Unfortunately, that had been found by human pirates and the greedy rogues had done just as much damage as the desperate Decepticons. Only this time they were making a profit. The only upside to that had been the revival of Optimus Prime. All the other corpses had been lost and desecrated.

Ultra Magnus gripped the neck of the hammer tightly in sickening remembrance of that time. And guilt. He thought he had done the right thing at the time. No one blamed him, only himself. Now, here he was head of the Wreakers and once again entrusted with the placement of their dead. "Please Primus, let them rest in peace this time."

Red Alert and Magnus had worked long and hard on a plan and designs. The rest of the team had worked just as hard carving out each and every tomb slot and the beautifully painted ceiling. Sunstreaker, Electra and Koshi had come in to do that. The first thing they painted were all those who's corpses had been lost. Their image would rest here among their brethren. No one thought that one of their own would be one of the first.

The sound of footsteps coming down the hall breaks Magnus from his memories. Lightly he taps the handle tip of his hammer on the floor inside the tomb. It reverberates. Instantly the team snaps into place.

Drift and Wheeljack come out with Magnus and cross their swords in an arch. Topspin and Leadfoot take sentry just outside the doors. Magnus stands before the arch blocking the path. Perceptor and Red Alert take sentry just inside the tomb.

As Optimus makes the final turn his steps changes their beat in tapped warning they are approaching. Everyone pulls up straight welcoming Inferno's body into final rest.

Optimus stops before Ultra Magnus, "We have come to lay our comrade Inferno to rest. May we pass?"

Ultra Magnus is in complete authority of this ceremony, not Prime. "Are you positive his spark pulses no more?"

Optimus puts a hand to the Matrix just under his chest armor, "He is home."

Magnus turns to Firestar, "Do you concur, mate of Inferno?"

Firestar chokes for a moment, "Our bond has gone silent. I cry out, he does respond." It is a painful reminder to the times their link had been damaged and knowing, there is no cure this time. Well, until All Are One.

Magnus stands to the right, Prime to the left. The rest of the procession passes under the swords and through the sentry guards. The casket is laid on the table. The pall bearers stand back allowing Perceptor and Red Alert to remove the casket lid. Magnus takes the head of the casket and Prime takes sentry outside the doors so Wheeljack and Drift can participate in the ceremony.

"Is there anyone who doubts these are the remains of Inferno?" Each member of the group is allowed to touch, examine any piece of the dull grey body lying in the casket. The only piece of him that is not grey is his mate's flaming star on his hand, to which she kisses.

When everyone has touched, examined the remains, they line the wall. "Is there any piece of this mech's armor that needs to be removed for any reason before internment?" Firestar looks to Smudge one last time. The grown proud mech looks like he might cry. She smiles, "It's alright Smudge. Go ahead."

His voice cracks, "I… I wan… oh Primus, please I want Auma to have his winglets." Firestar brings her fingertips to her lips to stifle her own cry of sweetness to her son. Perceptor and Iron instantly step forward. Wheeljack assists them with lifting the torso so the winglets can be removed from the dead mech's back. Ever so reverently, the corpse is laid back down and the winglets are laid in Smudge's waiting arms. He hugs them close to his chest.

Magnus' voice hitches, "Is-Is there anything that needs to be laid to rest with him?"

Red Alert and Firestar had already discussed this next part. Drift and Perceptor lift the casket from the right and left so that the Rescue flag would be pulled out from underneath. Red Alert and Firestar take it. As the casket is set back down, the fire squad lay the flag over the corpse like a blanket. Firestar is the one to takes it over the face, "Most handsome mech in the whole galaxy. Never more handsome than seeing you in action rescuing. But those days are over, my love. Rest in peace. Your son will take up your duty from here." And soft sob comes from the red mech clutching the winglets. Mercy wraps an arm around his torso in support.

Firestar then turns to Magnus, "He is ready to be laid to rest, Commander."

Magnus nods softly to her and then curtly to his team. The casket lid is replaced and latched. And then the pall bearers come forth. This time the family stands back and watches as Leadfoot, Roadbuster, Topspin, Wheeljack, Perceptor and Drift take the handles and bring the casket to a large hole. Being bonded, this slot is designed to lay Firestar's casket on top of Inferno's in the future. Hopefully much, much later.

Ultra Magnus comes over and lays a warm hand on the red casket, "Inferno, it was an honor and a privilege to serve with you. You served all of Cybertron with great duty, honor and devotion. I have no doubt your spark resides within the Matrix with Primus and yet you have been blessed to have it live on in your mate and two offspring." Then his voice hitches again, "Go … go be with Ember now. Kiss that sparkling for his mother." This time the soft sob comes from Firestar. And his hand slowly withdraws. The casket is slid into the slot and the attendants step aside. Magnus turns to Smudge and Firestar with an arm around each other. He is waiting for the signal from them. Finally, the both nod. Magnus tips his hammer to Leadfoot.

Leadfoot and Roadbuster go to the corner of the room and pick up a heavy sheet of engraved metal. Magnus cracks the tip of the handle to the floor. Optimus turns and does his part as cleric to the friends of the fallen mech.

"Friends and family, remember, this is only his shell. His spark resides with Primus within the Matrix. Keep your faith just as Inferno did and we shall all be One Again. Not only that, Inferno was gifted with a legacy that lives on. A beloved mate, and honorable son, and soon a daughter. And with all he taught and guided us. He saved all our lives in one way or another. That was how he wanted to be remembered, as a rescuer, not the warrior. He was trying to rescue Cybertron as a warrior. Please do not forget that. Now," he turns his focus to the hole, "Let us move forward. Just as he would have carried our memories forward, so must we teach our younglings of the hero and duty of Inferno."

With that, the metal is placed over the hole. Topspin and Wheeljack weld it into place while the other two hold it. It gives the others a chance to read the plate:

_**Inferno & Firestar Forever bound**_

_**Creators of Ember, Smudge and Auma**_

_**Rescuers of Cybertron**_

No dates. It doesn't matter. This is what mattered, rescuers. Heroes. Family. Forever.

Once the welding was done, they all filed out following Prime. Magnus was the last to leave sealing the door with a security code and two blast doors came down. Smudge's optics widened at the double doors. Firestar shot him a look that only said, _I'll explain later._ He nodded softly to that and silently the procession returned to the surface. Another double set of blast doors sealed off the entrance.

Strifer turns to them, "There's a reception in the main room."

Firestar turns to Iron, "I think I may come later. Right now, I should rest. Could you see me home?"

Smudge looks worried, "Mom…"

Firestar smiles, "I'm actually following medical advice. I'm fine. Give those to Iron and I'll be down later. I want you to go to the reception. There are a lot of people you have never met that I want you to. Just keep Auma a secret right now, deal?" All the Wreckers nod. Firestar turns to Lilly and loops an arm through hers, "Come, show me home." Lilly and Iron do as the widow bid.

Smudge watches her leave worried. Magnus lays a hand on Smudge's shoulder, "She's not going to do anything stupid, son. She was just the same way after she found out she was incubating you."

Smudge shoots his gaze to the big blue & white mech, "Really?"

Magnus' smiles broadens, "Oh son, you and I should talk. Come. Tell me, what do you know of your elder brother Ember?"

"He died before his second stage?"

Perceptor shakes his head, "That was a horrible day."

Magnus chuckles lights, "Yes, but I still remember that hug she gave me when she told me she was expecting you, Smudge. Nearly had to peal her off the hangar ceiling. And your sire too."

Smudge beams. "Really? I've heard about my incubation from Mom, but I would really like to hear your perspective."

Magnus and Perceptor chuckles, "Let's get a Visco and talk."

Shall I go for Smudge Chapter 2? I would like to tell you the story of Smudge and falling in love with Perceptor's daughter Mercy, if you are interested.


End file.
